In an information recording device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a solid state drive (SSD), an increase in recording density and storage capacity is desirable. In formatting the data area provided for recording user data in such an information recording device, processing time is increased because information is recorded in all the data areas. For example, as a response to a “Format Unit command” that conforms to the Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) standard, it is required to record predetermined data in the data area.
When such formatting is performed, the previously recorded data is invalidated. Various techniques for invalidating the recorded data are known. One of the methods for invalidating the data employs a technique that processes a CRC corresponding to the recorded data. In addition, a technique for generating a CRC based on position information of the data area is known.